Shadow Fleet
The Shadow Fleet was a fleet created by the incredibly dimwitted Kirops, who lived in an underwater city way out of Gielinor's contact. The Kirops The Kirops have been recently appeared, as of the year 155 of the Fifth Age they were first spotted. Sometimes they come onto the land, just to steal things. They are regarded as pests, but no one knows they have their own navy. The Kirops were rumored to come out from another Universe. They were called Kirops because the only intelligent sound they make is "Kirop". Their high-pitched voices makes them seem like an easy target. They can fly and breathe in water. One has been captured by human scientists, and found out that the Kirops live and feed on shadow energy. They also attack with shadow bolts. This one later escaped, smashing a wall and even stealing an expensive machine. They are about as big as a human child, but can fight with their claws and once could take down a giant. They rarely visit the land, as they are reported to be working on some secret project. During the great battles and invasions of Gielinor, they have never been found and never got involved. When Gielinor was attacked by undead, the Kirops were more annoying than ever. They raided the Sanctuary bases of their food and weapons! A Kirop's brain is about the size of a tennis ball. They only made their fleet with stolen technologies and had to read the instructions. They also lay eggs, but the Kirop babies look exactly the same, but smaller with bigger heads. They were last seen stealing Ardougne palace, for reasons unknown. As of the year 183, the Kirops were secretly in league with Angeror. It was Angeror had created a time anomaly, allowing Kirop to come through in the year 100. After that, Kirop cloned himself and created a new species. There is a sub-species of Kirop, called Vican. The Vicans are only slightly different, with some patches of lime-green on their body and three claws. The Fleet It consisted of 4 gigantic battleships, which could launch their submarines. Kirops invented the "Turret boats", which are huge turrets on engines. All the fleet has to be manned. The submarines fire shadow torpedoes. In fact, all Kirop weaponry fires shadow bolts. The battleship called The Tridax is the spearhead of all Kirop attacks. It is bigger than the other 3, and features the "Kirop Marines" (Kirops with special jetpacks and small bombs). Kirops also invented the Kirop Pod, which is a small pod that contains a Kirop. The pod is launched into the air, and when it lands the Kirop troops arrive. Famous Ships The Raid of Sarim As of the year 182, a massive attack came onto Port Sarim by the Shadow Fleet. But it was only one battleship, called The Tridax, that had actually been seen. In fact, this wasn't an attack. It was a raid. The Kirops had run out of supplies, so they decided to raid Port Sarim. The port was taken by surprise, and the Kirops all jumped off the ship, taking anything they saw and loading it onto the ship. But it turned into a battle, when a small squad of Asgarnian Marine Corps were there accidentally. There were no casualties, but the Kirops had humiliated the Marines, giving them wedgies and hanging them by their underwear on lamp posts. When the news broke out, the Kirops were hated more than ever. There were hunters looking for them, but not successful. But during the raid, 5 Kirops were arrested by the Corps and put in jail. 10 minutes later, the guards were found naked and unconscious, and the jail eaten through by the Kirops. They escaped capture, again. Kirops in RuneScapian Culture After the raid, people began to hate the Kirops. They were racially discriminated, though they don't care or understand. A newspaper article stated that "The Kirops have no physical leader or god, so you could say they were a communist community" Although not strictly true, the Kirops are pretty stupid, and they apply by the rules of "monkey see, monkey do". It has also been prophesied by a gypsy that Kirops will rule Gielinor with an iron fist one day. :This could be a lie, because a gypsy said it The Aftermath of 180 The Shadow Fleet attack Port Sarim again, then move on to the Wizards' Tower. They are under the influence of Angeror. (RP: Revenge of the Alone Ones) Trivia *This article won in the categories of Most Humorous, Most Referenced and Most Unique Idea for Leaders of the Sea. Category:Runiverse